A Drabble Every So Often
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: As my first drabble collection was so incredibly well-received, I simply couldn't stop there. Here, you'll find more 100 word 'fics', all of which will stand alone. I hope those of you who enjoyed 'A Drabble a Day' will like this collection as well!
1. Hugo, James Sirius, and Albus Severus

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Welcome, everyone, to my second year of drabbles. Alas, there won't be 365 of 'em posted when the year ends this time… probably more like 150-200, if I had to guess at this point… one every _other_ day or so (though it won't be a set schedule, I'm afraid). This first one is something I wrote a while back, and it's actually a sequel of sorts to Chapter 8 of deltadecapitated.'s _delightfully_ hot fic, Ricochet. You don't _have_ to have read that in order to enjoy this, I don't think, but it _does_ set the scene. And as each chapter in that can stand alone just fine, you don't even need to read the whole fic (though you should). If you have a spare minute and a half or so, do check out Chapter 8 of it to see what this drabble is a continuation of. I have a link to it in my profile. :) _Thank you_, Delta, for giving me the okay to write a sorta-sequel to your work! I especially hope _you_ like this one; it's for you! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hugo, James Sirius, and Albus Severus**

Clothes were discarded almost immediately after the door was closed…

Hands trailed up and down his body, never staying long in any one place…

Lips, teeth, and tongues flicked here, there, and everywhere, practically lighting every nerve in his body on fire…

Fingers pushed inside him and then withdrew as his cock was guided into and out of his cousin James's hot, wet, and _eager_ mouth…

Then his dick was no longer in James's mouth, but was easing its way into his other cousin _Albus's_ ass…

Hugo's brilliant smile was the only thing that remained in the same place throughout.


	2. Harry, Seamus, Ron, Neville, and Dean

**Author's Note:** I've wanted to write something like this for a long time, cuz there just seems to be so much potential when five hot boys share a dorm room. :P I probably would have been better off making it a longer oneshot (and I've still not completely discounted that idea), but the challenge of writing a smutty fivesome scene in drabble form was too good to pass up. Thus, this 'chapter' was born. I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Seamus, Ron, Neville, and Dean**

None of them could say exactly _how_ this had first started, but they were all very happy that it _had_…

Their specific activities changed each time, but all five were always interconnected in some way. Tonight, Ron was lying on the bed with his head turned to the side and Neville's dick in his mouth. Dean was behind Neville, fucking him with hard, fast thrusts. Seamus stood at the end of the bed, being fucked by Harry while bending over and sucking Ron off.

When they were together like this, no one ever lasted long… and tonight was no different.


	3. Harry and Draco

**Author's Note/Dedication:** My first Harry/Draco drabble of this new collection is for bethable (who, after reading the polyjuice one I wrote in my _first_ collection, made the request that led to this one being written) and also for my best friend HeroinPhoenix in honor of her birthday. Thank you for the request, bethable; and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHOENIX!! I hope you both enjoy this!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Draco**

Harry slid into his lover with long-practiced ease, and Draco took his length in much the same way. There was no longer any discomfort at all when they did this; rather, it was almost overwhelmingly pleasurable right from the off.

The ecstasy continued to build until it _was_ overwhelming, and Draco began to moan and whimper with every thrust. When Harry leaned over and began hissing in his ear — and who knew Parseltongue could be so fucking sexy? — he lost it, screaming and cumming without even being touched.

With a scream of his own, Harry followed his lover into oblivion.


	4. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie

**Author's Note:** Canon really doesn't tell us a whole lot about these three girls, and yet I think they would make an _incredibly_ hot threesome. I really think there's the potential for so much more than I've written here even, but that'll have to wait for a longer oneshot someday. This was a lot of fun to write, and I'm quite confident that I _will_ be revisiting this grouping eventually to play a bit more explicitly with it. :) 'Til then, enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Alicia, Angelina, and Katie**

The Quidditch match was finally over. After _eight hours_ of frantic flying — dodging Bludgers and other people, and passing and shooting the Quaffle — the Gryffindor Chasers wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot bath. Together.

So, Prefect Katie Bell led the others to the luxurious Prefects' bathroom, where they proceeded to strip and then slide into the hot water with contented sighs.

Those sighs would be the last _quiet_ sounds in the room for quite some time. The three girls were soon _screaming_, as they kissed and fingered one another until they all felt the bliss of release.


	5. Harry and Scorpius

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Welcome, friends, to the first attempt I ever made at writing cross-gen. When my good friend SlashFan69 requested this pairing _way_ back when, I knew I had to attempt it, even though I was sure (at the time) that I'd never post it. I wrote this almost a year ago now, and shared it with her then, not knowing that she would eventually talk me into posting some cross-gen stuff in month six of 'A Drabble a Day'. Well when it came time for this pairing that month, I couldn't very well post something she'd already read… so I wrote her a new one then and left this to post as part of this second collection. I'm happy to post it now. It's dedicated to SlashFan69, of course, but I do hope you _all_ enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Scorpius**

_This is so wrong!_

The thought resonated in his head every time they did this. But no matter how loudly his conscience screamed at him — no matter how persistently — Harry simply _couldn't_ stop.

"Oh _fuck_ yes!" Scorpius screamed, as Harry drove into him again and again.

_He's your son's age!_

With that, Harry tuned out the voice of reason in his head. Reason had no place in these moments, when he was pounding his young lover's ass with all he had. The only voice he needed to hear was…

"_FUCK!_" Scorpius screamed, as they both came at once.

…_that _one.


	6. Sirius and Remus

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This is for NasuadaNightstalker (aka Caketin), who made a more specific request than I've gotten from most people. I really liked the specifics she asked for, and so, this drabble was born. I do wish I could've gotten into a little more detail of the sex itself, but I had to set it up properly and that took a fair few words. Still, I'm quite happy with this, and I hope you are too, Caketin! :D And for those of you who don't know (as I didn't until earlier tonight), she's got a drabble collection of her own going on. It's only got six entries so far, but they're all quite enjoyable (_especially_ 'Chapter' 5, for which I'm eagerly awaiting a sequel), and I recommend you go check 'em out. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Sirius and Remus**

Coming into his seventh year at Hogwarts, Sirius had already lived most of the sexual fantasies his overactive imagination had come up with. He and Remus had already fucked in McGonagall's classroom, the library, the infirmary, on _top_ of the Astronomy tower, and even in the Great Hall. There was only one _big_ one left…

So, their very first night back, Sirius woke Remus up at around one in the morning. Borrowing James's cloak, he led his boyfriend out to the Quidditch pitch.

Ten minutes later, the cool night air was forgotten as Sirius slid into his lover's tight heat.


	7. Luna Lovegood

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Hehe! Luna is just _so_ much fun to write! :D This one's dedicated to LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer, whom I really have to thank for making this request. Despite all the times I wrote Luna as part of a pairing or threesome in my first drabble collection, I somehow never thought of writing her solo. Getting such a request opened my eyes to that glaring oversight on my part, and now I've _finally_ corrected it. And had a blast doing it at that! Hehe! I _do_ so love Luna. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood**

It had _not_ been a good day for Luna.

First, her roommates had _again_ taken and hidden her favorite quill (a colorful pigeon-feather one). Then, someone or something (she suspected limblots) had stolen all of her shoes from her wardrobe. And now, when she decided that maybe an orgasm would help take her mind off her troubles, she couldn't find her wank material (some surprisingly sexy pictures of Hermione Granger, supplied by Ginny Weasley) either!

That last annoyance was minor, however, as Luna had always had a _wonderful_ imagination. Calling to mind her favorite fantasy, she was cumming within minutes.


	8. Albus Severus and Scorpius

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Ah, AS/S… gotta love it. :P As I did last year, I'm writing myself a birthday drabble of my favorite pairing. These boys are just _so_ bloody hot together! I'd hoped to write a longer oneshot for them, but I simply couldn't find the time in which to do so just now. One _will_ be coming sometime in the next month or so, I hope, but for now, this will have to suffice for all you AS/S lovers like me. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus Severus and Scorpius**

The room was dark as pitch, but somehow, Scorpius's pale hair still glowed faintly, as though struck by moonlight. It actually enabled Albus to see his boyfriend's face, and the sight positively _captivated_ him.

"_Scor_…" he said breathlessly. "You're…" (hot, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, delectable, incredible, amazing, perfect) "…there _are_ no words to describe how good you look!"

Grinning devilishly, Scorpius climbed up onto the bed and straddled his lover. Both were completely naked, so when he lowered himself down on top of Albus, their cocks slid against one another in the most _delightful_ way.

And the night was just beginning…


	9. Blaise and Seamus

**Author's Note:** I've always had a bit of a soft spot for this pairing ever since I read Heads I Like Him, Tails I Love Him by Crabbegirl. If you've not read that, I highly recommend it! In fact, I just reread it myself for the first time in a couple years, and it's even better than I remembered! :D As for this drabble, well, it may not be my very _best_ writing, but I _am_ pleased with it all the same. It's a nice warm-up, at least, for anything more that I might write for these two lovely boys in the future. :) I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise and Seamus**

With rumors and gossip so rampant at Hogwarts, few secrets _stayed_ secrets for very long. Still, _none_ had ever lasted as short a time as Blaise and Seamus's relationship.

The boys had met in a dark alcove outside the library purely by accident, but both decided immediately to make it the best accident of their lives. Lips were locked within seconds, and clothes were being shed scant moments later.

And it was in those moments — as Seamus's glistening pale skin was revealed alongside Blaise's silky dark flesh — that Lavender and Parvati happened by.

The entire school knew within fifteen minutes.


	10. Series 1: James, Remus, and Sirius 1

**Author's Note:** To those of you who I told I'd post this on Friday night, I apologize for the delay. I wound up getting sick Friday night, and didn't feel up to looking at a computer screen even for just a few minutes at any point during the weekend really. Finally, however, I'm feelin' as good as new, and so here you are — my first miniseries of this second drabble collection. This 'chapter' and the next are taken directly from 'A Drabble a Day' because they set the stage perfectly… the next seven after that are all new. And what's more, after these first three (which I'm posting all at once so that you'll have something new to read today, rather than just giving you something you've seen before), I'll be posting one a day again 'til this little series is done. :) I hope you all enjoy them!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Remus, and Sirius — Sunday**

The Marauders (minus Peter) were lounging around the Room of Requirement, enjoying some time away from the everyday bustle of student life at Hogwarts. Currently, the three best friends were relaxing in a hot tub.

"Sirius," James said, "go get me a drink."

The boy with long black hair scoffed. "Get it yourself, you lazy ass."

James frowned. "Remus?" he tried.

"Not gonna happen," the werewolf replied.

Pondering his options, James chose…

"A week's worth of blowjobs for whoever gets me a drink," he said.

Both other boys were out of the tub and racing for the icebox within seconds.


	11. Series 1: James, Remus, and Sirius 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Remus, and Sirius — Sunday (cont.)**

Remus stepped triumphantly into the hot tub. After a brief wrestling match with Sirius, it was he who'd succeeded in getting James the drink he'd requested. When James tried to take it, however, Remus pulled it out of his reach.

"Not yet," he said teasingly, moving to stand directly in front of James. "I'll take my first payment first."

Grinning, James nodded and leaned forward to take Remus's long cock into his mouth.

"_Fuck!_" Remus shouted as the wet heat engulfed him. "Sirius, come here… want to touch you…"

And that's how the boys spent the rest of the afternoon.


	12. Series 1: James, Remus, and Sirius 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Remus, and Sirius — Monday**

The following day, Remus was awakened in quite possibly the best way ever: James was sucking him off.

Without even opening his eyes, Remus moaned, "You know… I could get used to this."

James pulled off of him with a _pop_ and smirked up at his friend and lover. "You know," he said, "so could I." Then he bent and took Remus back into his mouth.

Remus was a little surprised that James enjoyed sucking him off enough to make that comment, but then he opened his eyes and saw Sirius kneeling behind James, rimming him. _Then_ he understood completely.


	13. Series 1: James, Remus, and Sirius 4

**Author's Note:** I'm excited by people's response to this miniseries so far; I was so happy with how the two drabbles I wrote for this threesome came out in my first collection that I couldn't _not_ continue with the 'plot' I used in them. This latest installment is one that I'm particularly happy with, and I hope you all like it too!

On another note, there are four more days in which to vote in the poll currently on my profile page (for month twelve's drabbles in 'A Drabble a Day') if you want to but haven't already. Only 9 people have, and I do hope to get at least a few more. Then, on Saturday, a new poll will go up listing each month's winner(s) and asking you to choose between _them_. I'm very much looking forward to seeing which one comes out on top of all the others!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Remus, and Sirius — Tuesday**

After a _brutal_ day of dueling in DADA class, the boys' bodies ached all over. One might think that would keep their sexual hijinks to a minimum… but one would be wrong.

Once again, the hot tub provided by the Room of Requirement was being put to good use. Sirius and Remus were sitting side-by-side in it, letting their bodies soak and relax. _James_ had gone one step further, taking some gillyweed and _completely_ submerging himself.

Kneeling between his two best friends, James took Sirius in his hand and Remus in his mouth. Minutes later, both boys were _thoroughly_ relaxed.


	14. Series 1: James, Remus, and Sirius 5

**Author's Note:** This series is so much fun to write; these three boys are just so bloody _hot_ together! And to think, I never used to like Marauders Era fics. What was I thinking?! Lol! I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you seem to have loved the first few installments of this series. Still four more to come as well… one each tomorrow and Friday, and then the final two will both go up on Saturday. :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Remus, and Sirius — Wednesday**

"Can today's payment just be a repeat of yesterday's?" Remus asked hopefully. "That was bloody _brilliant!_"

James laughed. "No no," he said. "No repeats during the payment period. Once the week is up, _then_ we can revisit whichever methods we liked best."

Remus was about to argue that since he was the one owed the debt, _he_ should be the one to decide payment terms… but his argument was cut off before it even began as Sirius came up behind him and began kissing his neck.

When Remus's eyes closed in pleasure, James knelt before him to make today's payment.


	15. Series 1: James, Remus, and Sirius 6

**Author's Note:** Ok, so my original intent was to use my two introductory drabbles (from 'A Drabble a Day') as Sunday's events, then have one drabble to describe each weekday, and then two again on Saturday to finish the series off. After ending yesterday's the way I did, though, I couldn't help but write a continuation of it; thus, this 'chapter' was born. I'm _very_ pleased with the mental pictures this one provides, and I hope you all enjoy them too! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Remus, and Sirius — Wednesday (cont.)**

"Ohhhh _Merlin!_" Remus moaned, his whole body tingling with exquisite pleasure as James expertly sucked his cock. The sexy boy with the messy black hair had kept him on the edge of orgasm for almost five full minutes without letting him cum, and Remus was almost to the point of physically _needing_ the release.

Sirius was helping James keep their best friend tantalized by licking, suckling, and nibbling the back of his sensitive neck. Remus was almost literally _out of his mind_ with the pleasure.

A few minutes later, the teasing _finally_ ended and Remus came _hard_ down James's throat.


	16. Series 1: James, Remus, and Sirius 7

**Author's Note:** Ah, the thrill of public sex. :P I figured yesterday's entry in this miniseries was a rather difficult act to follow (and the reviews I've gotten so far seem to agree! :D), so I decided to go out on a limb of sorts and make this one extra racy and fun. Hehe! I'm undecided at the moment whether I should write a continuation of this scene tomorrow or just continue on and write the details of James's Friday 'payment'… any thoughts?

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Remus, and Sirius — Thursday**

When he woke the next day, Remus _still_ felt virtually boneless from the mind-blowing pleasure he'd experienced the night before. Nevertheless, he forced himself to get out of bed, shower, and head down to the Great Hall in time for breakfast.

And he'd be forever grateful that he did.

Sitting at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, he wondered where his two best friends were… until he felt two invisible bodies beneath the table. Within a minute, his robes and pants were both surreptitiously opened, and James's mouth was on his cock while Sirius's hands played with his balls.


	17. Series 1: James, Remus, and Sirius 8

**Author's Note:** Howdy folks. Sorry for my disappearance. I assure you, it was only temporary; I'm back and ready to write now. So… since several people asked for it, here is the continuation of the Great Hall bj scene. :) I hope you all enjoy it! I'll be back posting every day for the next few days to finish off this miniseries, and then it'll just be 'every so often' again… likely two or three updates a week. And I think I'll spend a little time bouncing from pairing to pairing (or grouping to grouping) again before my next miniseries, despite the wonderful reception _this_ miniseries has gotten. I'm just eager to try something different. 'Til then, enjoy this! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Remus, and Sirius — Thursday (cont.)**

Remus fought to keep a straight face and not give away what was happening. But try as he might, he couldn't keep his face from going red, nor could he hide the tremors that coursed through him as James's hot mouth caressed his cock and Sirius fondled his balls. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice…

Until he came.

When it finally got to be too much, and Remus shot off into his best friend's mouth, he couldn't help but grunt, drawing the attention of the people sitting nearby.

He would _never_ live that day down.

But it was worth it.


	18. Series 1: James, Remus, and Sirius 9

**Author's Note:** Mmm… hot marauder orgy. :P I've been looking forward to writing this one for a while now, and I'm happy with the results. It's actually a little tamer than I anticipated, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! And now that this one's done, there are only _two_ more drabbles to go in this miniseries, and they'll both be posted tomorrow. :) 'Til then, I hope this tides you over! Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Remus, and Sirius — Friday**

Friday night was always orgy night for the three hot marauders, and that Friday was no different. The three boys kicked Peter out of the dorm and proceeded to ravish one another.

Normally, they all made their rounds of pleasuring one another, but thanks to the prize Remus won for getting James his drink the previous weekend, he was the center of attention in this week's Friday night fun.

James sucked him off not once or twice, but _three_ separate times that night, while Sirius alternated between fucking him and fucking James.

Remus thought it was their best orgy yet.


End file.
